In The Life Of Jessica Cartwright Jay's Sister
by MrsBuckley
Summary: In Life Of Jessica Cartwright, Jays Younger Sister.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, My Names Jessica Cartwright & I Had Set My Alarm Early For Today, First Day At Rudge Park. Had Problems At My Old School... It Seemed Peaceful (For A Change) Although It Was Only 5:00 In The Morning. As Soon As My Alarm Went Off I Eventually Pulled Myself Up And Out Of Bed, Of Which I Was Missing The Moment I Stepped Out And Placed My Bare Feet Onto The Stone Cold Floor Of My Bedroom.

"Fuck, That's Cold!" I Said, Slipping On My Slippers.

I Stood Up, Stretched And Headed To The Bathroom, I Stopped In The Lobby And Called Out To See If Anyone Was Home. "Hello? Mum? Dad? Jay?" I Shrugged And Continued My Journey To The Bathroom.

I Wasn't Surprised To See That Mum And Dad Weren't Home, They Were Probably At Work. Though, I Thought It Strange That Jay Didn't Answer.. Although I Wouldn't Be Surprised If He Wasn't Asleep. Lazy Git. If You Were Wondering: Jay's My Older Brother. He's In The Lower Sixth At Rudge Park, So If I Don't Make Any New Mates, At Least I Know I Can Hang Out With Jay And His Mates. If Worst Comes To Worst... I'm Gonna Be Starting Year 11 So I'm Only A Year Younger Than Him.

I Tiptoed Into His Room, Which Was Littered In Porn Mags... As Per Usual. I Poked My Head Around The Door To See Jays Head, Buried In A 'NUTS Magazine.'

"Having Fun?" I Said, Causing Jay To Immediately Shove The Magazine Under His Duvet. I Laughed And Said "Its Alright, Its Only Me" Stepping Into His Room And A Picture Of A Naked Girl On An Opened Page Of What I Guessed Was Another Issue Of 'NUTS Magazine.'

"Shit Jess! I Thought You Were Asleep" He Said Laughing. "Yea Well Wanted An Early Start, You Know To Get Ready N That" I Said Smiling At Him, "See Ya Down Stairs In An Hour" I Continued. "Course" He Said As I Walked Out And Headed Back To The Bathroom. "Oh And Jess?" He Called. "Don't Tell Mum And Dad Bout... My Magazines N That" I Smirked As I Let The Water Run In The Shower And Shut The Shower Door. "No Need, They Already Know, Times You've Been Caught!" I Laughed As I Then Put Toothpaste On My Toothbrush.

Once I'd Brushed My Teeth, I Double Locked The Door, Hung My Uniform On The Side And Got Into The Shower. Just As I Was Scrubbing My Hair With Shampoo I Heard The Door Bell Ring, And Jay Running Down The Stairs. I Flicked The Shower Off To Hear Who It Was. As I Guessed It Was Jay's Mates: Simon, Neil And Will.

"Great" I Thought, "I Hope They Don't Come Up." I Flicked The Shower Back On So All I Could Hear Was Running Water. Then, As I Hoped Wouldn't Happen I Heard Them All Trampling Up The Stairs. I Turned Down The Water To Hear What Was Going On. I Regretted It The Moment I Heard Them Walk Past The Bathroom Door


	2. Chapter 2

"Is There Someone In The Shower?" Neil Said "Yea, My Sister, Jess. She's Starting Rudge Park Today, Year 11 So She's Only A Year Younger Than Us" I Heard Jay Say. "Is She Fit? Simon Said "Well, She's My Sister So Its Kinda Weird To Say But Yea, Suppose" Jay Said.

"Oh Great" I Thought. "Today Should Be... Eventful?" I Flicked The Shower Up Full So I Wouldn't Have To Hear Anymore Of There Boyish Banter. I Pulled The Shower Curtain Across Just Incase One Of Them Had A Paper Clip Or Summin'.

Un Known To Me, As I Continued Rinsing Jay Had Unlocked The Door And One Of This Mates Had Taken My Uniform And Towel. I Heard The Door Click Shut Again And A Round Of Sniggers And Chuckles But Thought Nothing Of It. I Finished Showering, Turned It Off, Pulled Across The Curtain And The Door And Reached For My Towel. I Patted Around For A While Then Looked Out To See That My Towel And Uniform, Along With My Bra And Knickers Had GONE!

"JAAAYYY!" I Shouted. I Heard A Large Bellow Of Laughs And Sniggers. Then Jay Said: "Y-Yes?" Trying His Best Not To Burst Out Laughing. Then I Heard Will Say: "Ahh, Neil. Don't Smell Them!"

"WHERE HAVE MY CLOTHES GONE? AND MY TOWEL?" I Shouted. They Burst Out Laughing Again. Then Neil Said: "They've Got That Arse'y Smell!" "ARE THOSE MY KNICKERS?" I Bellowed, As I Creamed Myself And Grabbed A Spare Towel, I Wiped My Legs And Discovered That The Towel Was Jay's 'Cos It Was Covered In His Spunk, Which I Just Rubbed All Over My Legs. I WASN'T Happy!

"Jay..." I Said. "Whose Towel Has Purple Strips On..?" He Burst Out Laughing Again And Said: "...Mine Why?" "WHY?" I Called, "I've Just Wiped My Legs With It And Now I'm Covered In YOUR Spunk, THATS Why!" There Was Another Round Of Laughs Then Jay Said: "Its Only A Bit Of Spunk, You've Had More Than That On You Before!" He Joked, His Mates Chuckling.

"Urggh, I Said. I'm Coming In On The Count Of Three!" "What? Naked!" Said Neil, Yet Another Chuckled Outburst Erupted. "NO, In This Spunk Soaked Towel! THREE. TWO. ONE!" I Wrapped The Towel Around Me And Burst Into His Room.

"SHIT!" Neil Said, As The Three Boys Gulped At Me Like Goldfish. "Give. Me. My Uniform Or I'm Telling Mum And Dad About Your Internet History!" I Said Calmly, Holding The Towel Up. He Flung My Uniform At Me, Hoping I Would Drop My Towel. I Caught It With One Hand Then Said: "Keep The Knickers." And Laughed To Myself...


	3. Chapter 3

I Finally Got Dressed, Straightening My Hair, Put On My Makeup, Grabbed My Bag And Headed Down Stairs. I Met The Boys In The Hallway Greeted By Gulping Boys. I Grabbed A Slice Of Toast And We Headed Down The Path To Simons... Lets Face It. SHIT Car.

"Nice Car Si" I Sniggered, The Others Joining. "I See Where She Gets It From" Simon Said, Staring At Jay. "Like Brother, Like Sister" We Said In Unison. I Winked At Simon And He Smirked. As We Got In The Car, I Was Squashed In The Middle At The Back Between Neil And Will. As We Drove Along, The Two Boys Gulped At Me Until Will Broke The Silence And Said: "So, Jessica-" I Butted In: "Call Me Jess" I Smiled. "-Jess" He Smiled, "What Brings You To Rudge Park?" I Looked At Neil, Who Couldn't Blink For Staring At My Chest. "Well, I Had... Lets Just Say... 'Trouble' At St Clements" I Smiled. Will Nodded And Continued Staring Out Of The Window.

We Finally Got To School, And As I Stept Out Of The Car, I Could Tell Neil Was Staring At My Arse. But I Didn't Mind. We Got There Just In Time As The Bell Went. I Kissed Each One On The Cheek And Gave Jay A Hug, Him Being My Big Brother N All. "You Sure You No Where Your Going?" Jay Asked. "Yea, I've Been Here Tones Of Times Before" I Reassured Him With A Smile.

"See You Later Boys, Jay" I Winked. "Bye" They Said, Gulping At Me Once More...

"Phwoor, She Is FIT!" Neil Said. "Not Kidding!" Agreed Simon. Jay Laughed, "Yea Its Inherited" He Winked. They Laughed As They Too Went To Class.

I Made My Way Down The Corridor Towards Science. I Reached For The Handle And Pushed It Open. I Stepped Into The Class And Was Immediately Pulled To The Middle, At The Front By A Teacher I Didn't Recognise From Jays Parents Evenings. The Class Silenced As She Introduced Me To Her And The Class.

"Ok, Class. This Is-" She Stared At Me. "Oh, Ermm. Jessica Cartwright But You Can Call Me Jess" I Smiled. Browsing At The Students They Didn't Really Seem Interested Apart From Neil, Who Was Gulping At Me. "Well, Jessica" She Smiled One Of Those Patronising Smiles As She Realised Who I Was Related To. "I'm Mrs Timbs, I'm Going To Be Your Science Teacher" Smiling Again. I Guessed This Was Going To Be The Way She Was Gonna Treat Me From Hear On In, Talking Down At Me Like A 5 Year Old, Patronising Me With Her Smile And Her Words. So I Guessed This Was How She Treated Jay Too.

She Nodded At Me As In To Say: "Go Find A Seat Then, And Hurry Up!" I Rolled My Eyes And Scanned The Class For An Empty Seat. I Saw The Seat Next To Neil Was An Empty Seat, I Smiled As I Walked Down The Row, Slung My Bag Down And Sat Down Next To Him. He Had A Beaming Grin On His Face As I Sat Down. I Gave Him A Friendly Nudge And He Looked At Me And Smiled Again. I Could See A Happy Twinkle In His Eyes As I Couldn't Help But Stare Into Them. I Grinned Back At Him As The Lesson Finally Began.

When The Boys Came Round Ours Before I Heard Neil Say How Fit He Thought Mrs Timbs Was But I Didn't See That In Him Today As He Spent The Whole Lesson Staring At My Chest. I Opened The Exercise Book That Had Been Plonked On My Table By Mrs Timbs. Stupid Bitch. I Opened My Pencil Case, Took Out A Pen And Looked Up At The Board Seeing The Title: "Reproductive System."

Oh Good, Sex Ed With A Room Full Of 'Maturing' Boys & A Few Girls...


	4. Chapter 4

When The Bell Went, I Noticed Neil Was Still Daydreaming. I Nudged Him And Said: "Looks Like Were In The Same Lessons!" I Smiled As He Snapped Out Of It, Tucked His Chair Under And Slung His Back Over His Shoulder. "Yea, Does" He Smiled As I Followed Him Out Of The Class And Into The Cafeteria Where We Sat Down And Waited For The Others. I Was Really Warming To Neil, He Was Thick But It Was Cute. I Was Looking Forward To Being With Neil In All My Classes Today. I Smiled At These Thoughts And Neil Said: "Fancy Coming Round Mine Afterschool? Just As Mates N That" He Smiled Looking Down, Expecting A No. I Run My Fingers Through My Hair As I Replied: "Yea, Course" Smiling At Him As He Looked Up At Me With His Usual Beaming Grin.

I Felt My Heart Beating Faster, And I Couldn't Wipe The Smile Of My Face. I Turned Round To See The Boys Heading Towards Us. "Alright, Jess? Neil? Bit Cosy Ay?" Jay Said, The Other Two Laughing. I Smiled At Neil And Looked Up At Jay And Said: "How Was English?" Avoiding The Subject. "Shit, As Per Usual!" Simon Moaned. "Where's Will?" I Asked. "Wanking Or Stalking Charlotte!" Neil Joked. I Giggled As The Others Laughed. Just Then Will Came And Sat Down Next To Simon. "How's The First Day Been So Far, Jess?" Will Asked. "Ermm, Yea. Good Cheers" I Smiled.

"What You Smiling About Then? You Aint Stopped Since We Sat Down!" Jay Said, I Hoped He Wouldn't Notice... "Nothing, Nothing" I Said, I Felt Like My Cheeks Were On Fire They Were So Red... I Looked Up At Neil Who Was Grinning. Today Was Gonna Be Greater Than I Thought...

It Was The End Of The School Day And I Headed Home As Quick As I Could. I Had A Shower & Done My Hair. I Wore My V Neck White Jumper With Purple And Pink Stripes With My Jeggings And Fresh White Nike Airforces. I Sprayed On Some Perfume And Headed Down Stairs. As I Picked Up My Bag The Door Swung Open And Jay Walked In.

"Where Was You When The Bell Went? I Looked Round And You'd Gone. Though So Would I, Simons Car Being Shitty & Yellow... Like Moving Custard." He Looked At Me Then Continued. "Where You Off? Hot Date? Ay?" He Winked. I Laughed "Naa, Neil Asked Me If I Wanted Ta Go Round His." I Smiled. "Ooooo!" He Chuckled. I Punched Him In The Arm And He Said: "Have Fun!" He Winked, "Oh And Watch For His Dad. He Might Try Bum Ya!" He Laughed. I Joined Him And Gave Him A Hug.

I Headed Down The Road, Checking My Makeup In My Compact Mirror Every Once In A While. I Walked Up Neil's Path, And Went To Press The Doorbell When The Door Swung Open. "Alright?" I Smiled. "A-Alright" He Stammered. He Stared At Me For While Than Said: "Oh, Ermm. Come In."

I Sat Down On The Sofa. The House Was Empty So We Had The House To Ourselves. Neil Said Down Beside Me Once He Checked To See If Anyone Was Home. "So, What Do You Wanna Do?" I Smiled, Looking Around The Living Room. "We Could Play Pro Evo?" This Wasn't My Exact Idea Of A 'Hot Date' But It Was Less Awkward And More Fun Anyway.

He Beat Me Several Times On Pro Evo, As We Laughed And Joked At Eachothers Poor Attempts Of Scoring. As The Final Match Finished It Went Silent. Neil Stared Into My Eyes As I Stared Back Into His. He Put His Hand On My Thigh As He Leaned In. We Snogged For A While Than We Broke Away. I Giggled. I Couldn't Believe My Luck. I Could Feel My Heart Beating Through My Chest. "Does This Mean Were Going Out?" He Asked. "If Ya Like" I Smiled...


	5. Chapter 5

It Was The Morning After I Went Round Neil's And I Was Waiting Outside The School Gates With Jay For Neil, Simon And Will. I Couldn't Wait To See Neil Again, I Felt My Heart Beating Faster As I Thought Of Him. "What Happened Last Night Then? Ey?" Jay Nudged, Winking In Unison. "Nothing" I Smirked. "Couldn't Of Been Nothing, You've Never Made So Much Effort To Get Up For School!" He Laughed. I Suppose Its Just The Link We Share, Being Brother And Sister. Like When Jay Was With Chloe, I Could Tell He Wasn't Himself.

"Alright You Two?" Simon Said, As They Walked Towards Us. "How Was The Shag-a-thon Then Jay?" Said Neil Grinning. I Smiled Too, He's Just So Dopey; You Cant Help But Smile Along To His Dumb Sounding Remarks. "Oh Yea, It Was Total Carnage! There-" Just As Jay Was About To Go Into An In-depth Account Of What He'd Supposedly Been Up To Will Butted In: "I'm Sure It Was But Even If It Did Happen And Not In Your Dreams I'm Sure We'd Loved To Of Heard All About It!" He Said In His Sarcastic Way He Always Spoke When He Suspected Bullshit.

After School The Boys Came Round To Ours, Probably Because They Had Nothing Better To Do. As Usual. Throughout The Day I'd Been Trying To Decide When To Tell Jay, My Parents And The Others About Me And Neil, So I Guessed This Was A Chance I Should Take: "Guys, I Have Some News" I Said, Smiling At Neil Who Was Oblivious To What Was Happening. "Your Pregnant?" Jay Sat Up. "Get In There Neil!" I Glared At Him As He Sat Back In The Chair. "Neil?" I Glanced At Him. "Ay?" He Gulped. I Rolled My Eyes As I Pulled Him Up From The Sofa. I Slotted My Fingers In The Gaps Between His As Neil Said: "I'm Boning Your Sister" He Beamed. The Boys Laughed As I Corrected Him: "No, Were Going Out" I Smiled Up At Him, Seeing Him Deep In Thought On The Most Likely Subject Of His Last Statement.

"Well, Congratulations Guys!" Will Smiled, Nudging Simon Who Looked Fairly Disappointed. "Oh, Ermm; Yeah Well Done." He Said Walking Into The Kitchen. I Felt A Horrible Feeling In My Stomach, Simon Never Gave A Hint That He Liked Me; How Was I To No. I Smiled Up At Neil As Will Followed Simon To See What Was Wrong As Neil Kissed Me On The Forehead And Jay Put His Arm Around Me.


	6. Chapter 6

That Night I Rang Simon On My Mobile:

*Ring, Ring*

"Hello?" Said The Gruff Voice On The End Of The Phone. "Hi, Its Jess. I Was Just Calling To See What Was Wrong Earlier." There Was A Silence. "Simon?" I Echoed. "Look, I Cant Do This On The Phone, Can You Come Round Mine Instead?" I Thought For A Moment. "I'm On My Way." I Said Softly As I Ended The Call.

I Ran Downstairs , Checked Myself In The Mirror And Headed To Simons. As I Headed Down The Path To Simons House, My Gut Churned. I Rang The Door Bell And Heard What Sounded Like A Stampede Of Elephants But Was Simon Running Down The Stairs. I Could See Through The Frosted Glass As He Gelled The Spikes At The Top Of His Forehead. I Remember Jay Telling Me Simon Reminded Him Of The Statue Of Liberty, That Always Put A Smile On My Face!

The Door Swung Open, To See A Wide Eyed Simon Staring At My Cleavage. I Smiled Awkwardly At Him. "Are You Gonna Invite Me In Then Or Would You Rather Me Freeze To Death?" He Looked Confused At Me For A While Then Lead Me Into The Living Room. "Do You Wanna Beer?" He Asked. As I Looked At Him I Could See The Redness Around His Eyes, Which Meant He'd Been Crying. He Then Left The Living Room And Headed Into The Kitchen.

"Ahh Bollocks!" Came The Murmur From The Kitchen A Couple Of Moments Later. I Walked Into The Kitchen. "Men!" I Said, Rolling My Eyes. As I Reached Up To Grab The Cans From The Top Of The Fridge, I Felt Simons Hands Around My Waist. "What Are You Doing?" I Exclaimed, As I Turned Round To Face Him. "I Want You Jessica, I Love You!" He Said Softly, Before I Could Say Or Do Anything He Was All Over Me. All I Could Think About Was Neil.


	7. Chapter 7

The Following Morning I Woke, Realising I Was Naked In Bed Lying Next To Simon, Who Was Also Naked. "How Could Sweet, Innocent Simon Do This Too Me?" I Thought, As I Pulled The Duvet And Wrapped It Around Me Like a Towel As I Sat On The Edge Of His Bed. A Tear Rolled Down My Cheek As I Felt Simons Breath On My Neck And His Arms Around Me. As He Began Kissing My Neck, I Pulled Away, Threw On My Clothes And Headed Straight To Neil's House.

As I Made My Way To Neil's, I Called Him:

*Ring, Ring*

"Alright Babes?" Came Neil From The End Of The Phone. "I-I've Been Raped." I Sobbed Down The Phone. "I'm Coming Round To Yours If That's Ok?" I Continued. "Oh My God, Yeah, Course It Is!"

I Arrived Shortly After And Neil Lead Me Into His Conservatory With His Hands Over My Eyes. "Neil, What's Going On? Where We Going?" I Chuckled. "Vwola!" He Said, Realising His Hands From My Eyes And Moving His Arm Around My Shoulder. I Gasped, The Room Was Covered In Rose Petals And Was Dim Lighted With Candle Light, It Was Beautiful! "Oh, Neil. Its Lovely!" I Said, Flinging Myself Into His Arms. He Run His Fingers Through My Hair. "Just Like You! My Princess!" He Said Softly, kissing Me On The Forehead.

He Sat Me Down And A Few Minutes Later He Brought Me In A Cup Of Hot Chocolate And Sat Down Next To Me, Putting His Arm Around Me Once More. "Who Did It?" He Asked Softly, Wiping The Tears From My Eyes With The Cuff Of His Jumper. I Sat In Silence As More Tears Began To Fall. Neil Held Me Close. "Its Ok, You Tell Me When You're Ready." He Smiled Reassuringly Down At Me As He Wiped The Tears Away Again.

"Its All My Fault!" I Sobbed, Burring My Head Into His Chest. "No Way Is It! People Who Do This Are Morons And Don't Deserve To Live! You're My Princess And I'll Never Let Anyone Hurt You Again As Long As I'm Alive!" He Said. I Looked Up At Him With Tear Filled Eyes. "I Love You Neil, So Much!" "I Love You Too Jess, For As Long As I Shall Live!" We Kissed Then Spent The Rest Of The Day Cuddled Up On The Sofa Which Felt Like A Lifetime…


End file.
